lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Willakers
---- See also Lord Willakers (Videos) Bruce Willakers 'was one of nine lords featured in the Lords of Minecraft server, as of right now he is known as '''Captain Willakers. '''He is played by Robert Moran, and is introduced in the premier episode. __TOC__ Characteristics Appearance Willakers is an elder dwarf with a balding hair pattern, long grey-white beard that is often braided with black bands, blue eyes and a notably muscular body shape. His often shirtless, opting to wear dark red pants, black shoes and black bracelets with gold accents. He has occasionally been seen to wear a golden crown, like other Lords. Personality Willakers is a very loud and powerful person with a lot of charisma. He is often the spokesperson of both the Original Nine Lords and the new Lords, and is usually the one setting the overarching laws of the land. He is, however, very aggressive to both the Peasants and his Squires, but will do what he can to keep them alive long enough to get a job done. That is if he can remember to keep them alive. Willakers also is a very verbal racist to Elven Kind. He has even had public speeches about exporting the Elves to a new city, and has been seen assaulting anyone with angled ears. History Before Lordship Willakers, at an unknown point in time, acquired a young squire by the name of Pyro, whom he drug into battle. Willakers was a Knight of the Realm of Camelot, one of the hundred to be in battle with the great dragon Barsiddius, yet he was one of the Nine Knights to survive the battle. In surviving it, they drank the blood of the Dragon which granted them immortality. The journeyed deep into the lair of the vanquished Barsiddius to discover a large island. Willakers and the surviving knights return to Camelot, where King Poose granted them the title of Lord and power over the new found land. Lordship and the Original Nine Lords Willakers lead the 9 new Lords (and squire Pyro) in the First Round Table in regarding the name of the land (which would later be decided to be DongDank) and several rights for future Peasants. They also discussed the Friendship Town Joust, and who will be doing which building task for the Joust. It fell upon Lord Justin to build the stadium, but Lord Willakers kindly offered his and his squires' assistance in the building. Later, Willakers, Lord Coestar, Lord Roamin, Lord Nisovin, Lord Deadbones and Lord Justin sought out to claim a section of their land for the Friendship Town. Willakers met up with Lord Arkas after the Peasants began to move into DongDank, and gave him a tour of the Kingdom. After the conclusion of the tour, and many annoying occurances by the Peasants, Willakers sought two things: A new squire (by the name of Aeres) and a new magical item from Nisovin's Workshop: the Galaxy Orb. He and Nisovin later decided to test the orb while simultaneously search for a squire for Nisovin. The search for a squire was in vain, however, as the chosen peasant, DECOATS, failed to properly preform the Squire Oath three times in a row. The irritation with his failure caused the Lords to alter their plans to a public beheading which was met with positive moral. Sometime later, Willakers' newest Squire, Aeres, built a summer home for his lord in Friendship Town. However, Aeres missed his family in Camelot greatly. This weight heavily on Willy's heart, so he killed Aeres and his whole family so that they can be together. Willakers recounted this story to his immortal Squire, Pyro, whilst examining the land of Friendship Town. Willakers then asked Pyro to take a knee as the be "Nighted," for his loyal efforts and so that he will have a squire as well. As celebration, the newly Nighted Pyro and Willakers went to McDankey's before finding Pyro a Squire in the Vineyards. A few of the Lords (Willakers included) where summon to appear outside of the city gates after Lord Deadbones' newest squire Frost_biten decided to break the oath by seeking his own glory. A punishment by death by hanging. Lord Guude decided to turn the events around by proposing his own squire, Mookake, to take the Oath. While the Oath was successful, Mookake had seven tongues that allowed him to bypass the tongue severing tradition. Following suit with the train of Squires, Willakers took Justin, Nisovin, Roamin and Deadbones out to get Justin a new squire: the owner of McDankey's. Willy, Justin and Nisovin returned to the with their new squires to be: Odd Ostrich for Justin, Azur for Nisovin and Wildfallen for Willakers. With the rise of drugged fished being distributed around the Kingdom, Lord Willakers and Lord Justin decided to investigate the illegal activities undercover as "simple peasants the Cake Bandit and conRADICATOR." They initially investigated the Slums, but soon find themselves in the Vineyards with a hot on the "Swammies." Instead of busting the drug trafficker, they decide to corner the market by taking a cut off of the profits in exchange for keeping the other lords off the investigation. Afterwords, the two Lords met up with Lord Deadbones and Lord Nisovin for the first ever Small Table meeting to discuss the reports of Peasant Rebellion, the Swammie Drug (to which Justin revealed that he and Willakers own a part of the traffic), the construction of a new Prison, among other things. Notably, they commissioned the building of the Slum Tower which was finished soon thereafter. Willakers then set out to seek a second Squire to bring with him, Wildfalcon and Rebekah to search for new land outside of the city and Friendship Town after exploring the new constructions in Friendship Town. Upon finding a small island, Willakers commanded his squires to commence construction of Castle Willy. After the construction, the lord was highly displeased with the initial outcome and left to preform enchantments while his squires rebuilt. The Dwarven Lord preformed a mystical enchantment on all of the Lords' clothing that gives them the "Lord Aura" effect. He met with Lord Deadbones to preform tests with the new magic while exploring the Pauper District. Upon exploration, they came across the Hoe Down Arena, to which they rented for the upcoming Joust. After visiting a few new resturants, Lord Willakers return to his new abode to find Wildfalcon to be of some distress. That was when Willakers found out that Wild was in need of a mate, which would then produce the Dwarven Lord with a surplus of baby Squires, thereby bypassing the law. He then made haste to Nisovin's Tower, to find a a female Squire. While Wild and his new mate where familiarizing themselves, Willy checked on Squire Rebekah, who had entered a depression from the disappearance of Night Pyro. The Lord found the poor Squire with a diary filled with her intentions to escape Dong Dank and to find her Night. Furious, Willakers locker her in her room and left to the city. To blow off some steam, Lord Willakers and Lord Deadbones tested out the most expensive Casino in the Cloud District (and promptly blew it up) and the Lords Police Department HQ's ability to handle a riot. Willakers later met up with Lord Roamin to lay to rest his fallen Squire Char_Lizard, and then decided to take down a "suspected" Swammie dealer in the Barrens. With the main forces of the LPD focusing on other "drug dealers," Willakers and Lord Justin decided to push their enhanced market of Swammies into the Vineyards and bribe the LPD into being their enforcers and distributors of the drug. After touring the newly built theme park attraction "Dankey Land" in Friendship Town with his squires, Lord Willakers went about sabotoging the mounts of the upcoming joust (which included taking and renaming Lord Guude's mount form Nervous to Excalihorse and stealing Deadbones' horse Fluttershy). Before leaving on a hunting mission with Squire Yakurbe, Willakers stumbled into the secret underground base of Lord Deadbones and discovered evidence of his secret squires. Thinking not much of it, the Dwarf took Yakurbe for their hunting trip for 17 weeks. After failing to capture their game, Willy returned home to inspect their prisoner Rebekah, only to find skeletal remains in her cell. In haste, Willy cleaned up the evidence and told his squires to remain silent about the outcome of Night Pyro's squire. Willy then took a tour of his new underground maze his squires built before joining Lord Roamin who exchanged tales of his being a Holy figure while burying his lost squires. Later, Willy took the recently returned Lord Arkas on a tour around the Kingdom, explaining the various going ons. However, when taking Arkas to a resturant, Arkas tried, and throughly enjoyed, a swammie, causing the beginning of an addiction. After hearing rumor of a secret wedding between Roamin's and Deadbones' squires, Willakers confronted Roamin at his newfound Church. There, the two old friends struck a deal: should Deadbones be unable to uphold his end of the bargain (by any means), Willakers will marry off one of his squires to Roamin in exchange for not ceasing any possible destruction the Dwarven lord may cause. Willakers and his squires then explosively crashed the wedding, and claimed to only been upset because Deadbones did not invite him and was not there to kill anyone. He then accidentally shot Nisovin's Squire Ed Hale and had to give up Felix to Nisovin as per the rules. He and his squires then sat down and enjoyed the wedding until Lazarus Effect mysteriously died. Finding this to be the best moment to enact Willakers deal, the Dwarven lord offered Felix as a replacement. Roamin took the offer and quickly wed the two squires. Sometime later, Lord Willy was looking for a Squire to replace Felix, since he lost her to both Roamin and Nisovin. He happened upon Auralus, of the Pauper District. Intrigued by his building, Willakers decided to test his loyalty by having Deadbones attempt to swain Auralus' loyalty to Willakers but failed. Willy then decided to have Lord Arkas squire him on the spot, then test his loyalty to the Dwarven Lord. Auralus again, proved faithful to Willakers, yet was already enthralled to Arkas. Willakers offered a counter, if he where to survive a dangerous game at Dankey Land, he would purchase the new squire off of Arkas. After many close calls, Auralus sadly burnt to death in lava. Four of the Lords (Willakers, Justin, Roamin and Nisovin) then held a Small Round Table meeting to discuss small issues regarding the peasants, such as lack of a prison, rent prices, and the continue rise of swammies. Lord Willakers and Lord Justin then left to deal with the main new reporter of the Dank News Network, Kuzon, who had been actively reporting the Swammies and the possibility of the Lords involvement. The two lords failed to bribe Kuzon, so they simply threaten her with a swarm of peasants. After their threatening failed to work, the Lords set up Kuzon to be the supposed major dealer out of the vineyards. By assisting the LPD to find the clues they planted, Kuzon was put on the run before finally being arrested. Finding, even in her lowest moment, the Lords could not break her, Willakers then secretly squired the news reporter, forcing her outside of the walls and tongueless. There the Lords hunted her down and killed her. Later, Lord Willakers expressed concern over Roamin's new "Extreme Plot Makeover" show with Coestar and Deadbones. Together they came up with a plan for a makeover show involving the many restaurants around DongDank called "Lord's Feast." They first talked a newly opened restaurant in the Netherward District called "The Wither." With Coe as the lead designer, Willakers utilizing magic to create interesting contraptions, and Deadbones blowing stuff up, the three lords had a finished product met with positive reviews. After Willakers took some time away from DongDank for his birthday, he returned to take a small tour around Friendship Town to see a few birthday presents the Squires left for him before leaving for the city. Willakers had decided that since peasants constantly give the Lords letters, he would construct a post office for all of the lords. The Dwarven Lord later took a tour of Deadbones' base with the undead Lord, which then lead to the discussion of the death of Lazarus Effect. They came to the conclusion that Roamin was the soul one to benefit from the out come, and he was the only one who could have held an investigation, so he was the best suspect they could think of. Following that thread, they decide to investigate the scene of Lazarus' death only to discover a hidden message from a "Lazy Poo" that was written in a way that would implicate Lord Justin. After finding a man-made cave in from the original path from Roamin's Church to the Worthington Hotel, the two Lords still believe that Roamin was the cause, but decided to investigate Lord Justin's base, Mount Justmore, just in case. However their greed got the better of them, and they decided to rob Justin's ill-secured vault and blow it up. Hiding the money in the hidden Dankey shrine, they made a pack over the stolen goods. After returning to his base with his share, he found that Yakurbe had found an ancient Dwarven civilization underneath his base. He saw great potential in the maze-like structure of this city and opt to make it his true base, but several ominousness thunderstorms began to roll in wit this decision forcing the Lord and his squire to flee. While on the surface, Willakers told Yakurbe and Wildfallen his plans for the furture Serfs (or as he called them "Super Peasants") to be very Dwarven inspired and live near Willy Island. Finding a use of the ancient Dwarven civilization, Willy took Wild and Yakurbe to Dankey Shrine to retrieve his stolen goods. He then decided to not only take Deadbones' share, but to steal the gold from Deadbones' statues and pin the blame all on Lord Justin. The Fall of King Poose Powers and Abilities *'Dragon Blood: By drinking the blood of a Dragon, Willakers has gained several magical based abilities. **'Immortality:' The most notable ability of the Dragon Blood is that Willakers is effectively immortal and cannot be killed by any known means. **'Invisibility:' Lord Willakers has the ability to vanish from the sight of Peasants. Thereby remaining incognito while preforming Lordly inspections. **'Super Strength:' Lord Willakers has preformed many physical feats that are beyond that of a normal Dwarf. It is unknown exactly how strong he is, but it was reported that he can do 7000 reps of a solid stone work out. **'Lord Mode:' A special mode that Lords and other royalty can enter. While in this mode, Willakers has accesses to extremely powerful abilities beyond that of a Lord in a normal mode. ***'Flight:' Willakers has the ability of endless flight while in Lord Mode. ***'Invulnerability:' Willakers, while previously immortal, cannot be harmed by anything while in Lord Mode. This includes other Lords in the same mode. ***'Matter Creation:' Willakers can create any object out of thin air while he is in Lord Mode. The objects are limited to those in the realm of DongDank, but he is not restricted by District. *'Lord Aura:' An enchantment created by Lord Willakers to be placed on all of the Lords' clothing. It smites peasants who are either too close, or are not bowing before the presence of the Lords. Paraphernalia *'Golden Swords:' Willakers has a collection of Golden Swords, which was last counted to be 64 total. He did leave one sword as an offering for "Lord Dankey." *'Cake Bandit's Stone Sword:' While Willakers is undercover as the Cake Bandit, he carries a stone sword as a shank. *'Me' Sword:' The Sword of Squire Yakurbe. Willakers borrowed it to venture into a hidden Dwarven City. *'Galaxy Orb:' An orb of mystical powers created by Lord Nisovin. The Galaxy Orb allows Willakers to teleport short distances within eyesight and create an outward force that sends Peasants flying. *'Banishment Rod:' A magical redish-orange rod that banishes peasants to Jail. *'"Excalihorse":' A black horse in iron armor that originally was Lord Guude's horse "Nervous." It is unknown what happened to this horse. *'Fluttershy:' A skeletal horse stolen from Lord Deadbones. It is currently being held prisoner on Castle Willy. Trivia * Lord Willakers was inspired by another one of Rob's characters: Old Man Willakers, from the Dwarves vs. Zombies Universe. Initially it was planned for the two universes to be connected, with both Willakers either being the same or related. This idea was eventually scrapped for being to constricting. Category:Lords Category:Willakers